Delectable Depths
- | characters = Jem | champion = Tickle Troll | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Polka Park | previous2 = Polka-Park.png | next = Minty Meadow (Episode 64) | next2 = Minty-Meadow-2.png }} Due to the great amount of levels which are hard to earn 3 stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn 3 stars. Story Before episode: A jellyfish named Jem's tentacles are tangled. After episode: Tiffi uses a free switch to untangle her tentacles. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode has six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and , and three very hard levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Polka Park. Gallery Story= Ep63before.png|Before story Ep63after.png|After story Delectable Depths-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Delectable Depths-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 921 Reality.png|Level 921 - |link=Level 921 Level 922 Reality.png|Level 922 - |link=Level 922 Level 923 Reality.png|Level 923 - |link=Level 923 Level 924 Reality.png|Level 924 - |link=Level 924 Level 925 Reality.png|Level 925 - |link=Level 925 Level 926 Reality.png|Level 926 - |link=Level 926 Level 927 Reality.png|Level 927 - |link=Level 927 Level 928 Reality.png|Level 928 - |link=Level 928 Level 929 Reality.png|Level 929 - |link=Level 929 Level 930 Reality.png|Level 930 - |link=Level 930 Level 931 Reality.png|Level 931 - |link=Level 931 Level 932 Reality.png|Level 932 - |link=Level 932 Level 933 Reality.png|Level 933 - |link=Level 933 Level 934 Reality nerfed.png|Level 934 - |link=Level 934 Level 935 Reality buffed.png|Level 935 - |link=Level 935 |-| Champion title= Tickle Troll.png|Champion title|link=Tickle Troll |-| Icon= Delectabledepths.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the seventh episode to take place in a watery terrain; the first is Wafer Wharf, the second is Delicious Drifts, the third is Savory Shores, the fourth is Soda Swamp, the fifth is Cereal Sea, and the sixth is Fizzy Falls. *This is the fourth episode that one of the boosters appears in the episode story. The first one is Delicious Drifts with jelly fish, the second one is Crunchy Courtyard with the coconut wheel, and the third one is Fudge Fjord with lollipop hammer. *Its pathway is very similar to that of Boneyard Bonanza, but only on facebook. Unlike Boneyard Bonanza, the pathway for mobile is also the same. *This episode contains the 200th order level, which is level 927. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster from level 922 to 926. *This is the third episode released in April 2015. 3 episodes being released in the same month is almost never seen. Other than the very first episodes that were released, this has only happened two times in the entire game: Episodes 11, 12, and 13 were all released in August 2012 and Episodes 48, 49, and 50 were all released in October 2014. According to the 2-week span release, the 1st or 2nd day of the month should be Wednesday for it to happen, also the 3rd day in 31-days months. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed or moves levels. *This is the 20th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no candy frogs. *On web version, this is the last episode where you need 3 tickets to get to the next episode. All subsequent episodes only have a circular symbol with the mode of transport you take to get to get to the next episode, instead of a ticket pad. **On mobile however, this is the first episode which does not require tickets or mystery quests. *This episode ends World 11, but yet its episode number is not a multiple of 6. This is related to the premature ending of World Eight in Dreamworld. *This was the last episode to have a UFO, until the 72nd episode, Siberian Sorbet (level 1070). *Also it was the last episode to have 3 level types until the 70th episode, Luscious Lagoon. Episode 64 has only two level types, episodes 65, 67, 68, and 69 have 4 level types and episode 66 has all 5 level types. *With the release of this episode, the colour bomb + colour bomb combination on the web version can clear liquorice swirls. *The release date of this episode coincides with "Day of Remembrance for all Victims of Chemical Warfare" (April 29). *This is the last episode released before Dreamworld ended. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Eleven Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes